


eyes find eyes

by bastardly_deeds



Series: IT fic: under 1K [6]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardly_deeds/pseuds/bastardly_deeds
Summary: Patrick's little brother understands him better than anyone else.
Relationships: Patrick Hockstetter & Avery Hockstetter
Series: IT fic: under 1K [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765528
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	eyes find eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hearthouses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearthouses/gifts).



> For the prompt "Patrick/Avery AU where Avery doesn't die and antagonistic incest stuff." Didn't get to any actual incest, but there are certainly Weird Vibes afoot; caveat lector.

It would be easier, Patrick thinks, if Avery were just a little less like him. It’s less the shaggy hair than the flat dark eyes that seals the resemblance. Avery _sees_ him. He knows Patrick is different from other people. 

Avery is quiet, Avery behaves, but Avery isn’t good. Patrick is glad he survived. He’d been unspeakably angry at first to discover that the infant he’d left lying deathly still under a pillow hadn’t actually been dead. But Avery grows up hollow and transparent, so maybe it had made a difference after all. 

“Do you hear voices,” Avery says. It’s not quite a question. He speaks in an airless whisper whenever he and Patrick are alone, like he hardly has to speak aloud to make himself understood. 

“No,” Patrick says. 

“I hear voices from the drain,” Avery says. “They told me where Betty Ripsom’s body is.” He looks up at Patrick with his flat dark eyes, neither trusting nor afraid. Little mirrors. “They didn’t say whether you put her there.” 

“I didn’t,” Patrick says, though he’s a little flattered Avery thinks he’d be able to get away clean from something like that. 

“But you want to,” Avery says. Patrick mimes zipping his mouth. “Maybe not her, but you’re a bad person.” 

“Yeah,” Patrick agrees. “But give it a couple more years. Maybe you’ll be a bad person, too.”


End file.
